User talk:Thomasfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to VeggieTales Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 01:33, September 15, 2009 Hi Hello! I'm Sonic The Hedgehog. I'm a fan of VeggieTales so I decided to come here to edit. P.S. You might want to protect the page, "Sport Utility Vehicle" because an IP created it as "The SUV Song" and put as the content "TOO MANY DRIVING CARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 16:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Glitch Hi Thomasfan. I found a glitch on the page, Bob The Tomato, where all characters except Larry say "Mike Nawrocki" when you roll over it. Then, when I click it, it says 404 NOT FOUND. Do you think this is on our end or wikia's? Bye! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 15:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I have been on the AC wiki and I am here now. I made a few modications, please check them out!!!!! :What did you do with the infoboxes? I liked the way I made them ::*gulp* Oh.....I quit this place!!! Just a minute... I know someone else who likes Thomas the Tank Engine and VeggieTales. He has autism and he... WAIT!!! You're not... Yopu can't be, No maybe you are.... Jordon Azar!!!!MasterArticaKennedy 01:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Okay... but you seem so familiar to me! MasterArticaKennedy 14:48, December 12, 2010 (UTC) you want me to help with a logo to be used for the new wikia design if you want a new logo for the wiki that will be used for the new wikia design just ask me to help you with it.New nick dan 00:28, January 21, 2011 (UTC) sorry about making a new larryboy page.how about my idea here. OK you cought me(new nick dan) but not fully,i'll let you help me on veggie tales wiki if you change larry boy to larryboy(because it is spelled larryboy).OK! Dear Thomasfan The reason that I have twice removed the link on the Jolly Joe's(song) page that takes you to the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything page, is simply because they were not the ones to sing it. category kids Why did you delete the category "kids?" I created the category to make it easier to find the veggie kids, and I don't really see any reason to delete it. Dagnytheartist 13:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Cassie Cassava Cassie Cassava page has been protected. I wanted to add that she is based on the Cassava Root - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cassava. Thekytikat 13:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Why Did you find it necessary to remove what I posted and greeted me on my profile like as if nothing happened? Goji73 05:20, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Weird Glitch on Trivia Page for Josh and the Big Wall Hi. I just found a weird glitch on this part of page that it won't let me do anything and when I try to backspace, it gets me back on the page. Is this a weird problem that happened before or is it just working weird? Badges Hey, I've just been really wondering for some reason how long you've had the badges. I don't know why. :P @TDIFAN95 - Try clicking on the box again, if it doesn't work then something is wrong with mediawiki. You can contact the wikipedia staff if you want, they'd really only be the only ones that could fix it. Drewlzoo 18:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) My Block on TTTE wikia Hi, today when I come to TTTE wikia, a sign of block was on my profile, quickly I race to see the reason, in the contributions, and i see this message: (I have reason to believe that Quimby is the one who caused much of the trouble that got several other users banned recently.) ''If you excuse me, this isn't a reason for be blocked, and I don't know why you blocked me. - note:sorry for posting here, because I didn't have way for talking with you. Quimby&walterfan 00:53, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :CalleyFan, isn't blocked, but I give him admin rights, about Brian I can't do nothing. Quimby&walterfan 01:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::In what wikia Calley was blocked? Quimby&walterfan 02:21, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Logo ffile:///C:/Documents%20and%20Settings/Bernuson%20Tribe/Desktop/vt%20wiki%20logo.bmp Hi, Thomasfan. Its me. I made a new logo for the VT wiki, and was wondering if you could use it. It's in the link above, but if it doesn't work, tell me. :Go to my profile. The logo's there; save and use. :Try resizing the image. It might work. Go to my wiki profile. I have resized the logo for the wiki, so I hope it works. Bernuson 03:02, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete ALL my edits on this wiki?!? 'Hey!''' Why did you delete ALL my edits in this wiki?!?ThomasVeggieDramaFan 09:36, April 25, 2012 (UTC)